


Closer

by holdingoutforapiratehero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingoutforapiratehero/pseuds/holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian find themselves in the midst of a certain act that brings them even closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So close to a year ago I made an “agreement” of sorts with my friend Haleigh (onceuponajollyroger, now, navykillian) that if I wrote this particular kink that I would no longer be the “smut princess” but the “smut queen”. Haleigh, it took me a year but here it is! Also posting this in honor of the end of the hiatus and the return of Once Upon a Time today! Enjoy!

Emma’s hand wound itself in the soft downy bed sheets beside her, the nails of her other hand raking against the tanned rigid flesh of his abdomen, her back arching as she leisurely lowered herself over him, the center of their bodies colliding in glorious mind-numbing friction. She bit back a strangled moan at the contact, the soft flesh of her swollen labia’s gliding over his cock, coating him in her essence.

Her shallow breaths assaulted his ears, his hard member swelling and pulsing with every fleeting pass of the warm sodden folds of her sex that caressed his length. His steel blue eyes cast out upon hers in a haze of immeasurable adoration for the blonde astride his lower half, the muscles in his belly tightening and contracting with each and every torturous downward thrust, his fingers tingling with the desire to touch her, the need to help her along with her quest for pleasure damn near inconceivable.

Propping himself up on the elbow of his bad arm, with a steady grip on her hip he leaned forward and his eyes alit with something akin to fire at the mesmerizing sight of her atop him, he captured her dainty wrist in his grasp, placing an open mouthed kiss to her pulse before moving it to brush a stray sweaty lock of golden hair that obscured his perfect view of her to only be abruptly pushed back down in his submissive position.

“ _Emma_ …” He whined in a tone that did little to demolish his masculine charm. “ _Love, please…_ ” He pleaded, running the burning flesh of his fingertips up and down the curve of her side. “Let me make you feel good.” He insisted with a sincere arch of his dark brow.

Emma rolled her hips against him _once_. _Twice,_ her hand resting atop his as she shook her head violently. Placing a gentle steadying hand at the center of his chest, she wrapped her hand around the hilt of his throbbing shaft and guided it to her molten center, gradually accepting inch by glorious inch of him inside her until she was satisfyingly full.

They groaned simultaneously at the sensation, their bodies finally joined.

Each time he entered her it was like heaven, his cock a perfect fit nestled in her tight glistening sex that made him want to weep each time he had to reluctantly leave.

Emma’s mouth parted in absolute rapture as she adjusted to his size, his rigid male flesh stretching her snuggly causing her to lose her equilibrium. She steeled herself with both her hands planted firmly on his chest and slowly began to rise above him to only bring herself back down, setting a slow and languid pace that allowed her to feel the tight drag of him against the damp walls of her sex.

“That’s it.” He praised huskily, his eyes glazing over with unadulterated lust as she began to steadily rock against him. “ _So beautiful.”_ He whispered, absolutely enthralled by her perfect movements against him, the hand resting at her hip aiding in her precision.

Her breathing stunted into tiny delirious whimpers of ecstasy, her thrusts staggering in vigor as she neared her release. She slumped forward, her head buried in his silky chest hair as she rode him shallowly, her breathless cries drowning out against his overly heated skin. Her body bounced over him to an undiscovered rhythm all its own as his hand sought out the rounded flesh of her buttocks, his fingertips deliberately kneading the flesh, grounding her down against him.

“ _Come on Emma.”_ He encouraged, his lips straining against her sweaty forehead, his fingertips trailing against the soft supple flesh of her ass until his thumb grazed against her puckered entrance, parting her cheeks. With a few gentle swipes of his thumb against her, barely dipping inside, he breathed, “come for me.”

That was all it took.

Something snapped within her, sending her body spiraling into orgasm as a hand was gently wrapped around her convulsing form.

Once the tremors had subsided she was forced onto her back, her body covered in the heat and familiar scent that was all Killian. She had barely registered the position change when she was abruptly flipped onto her stomach, her hands clawing at the sheets below her for purchase, her knees buckling inward as she was positioned onto all fours.

As carefully as possible, he lowered her trembling elbows to the mattress and bent her forward with a well-placed hand at the center of her back, baring her backside to his heated gaze.

The vulnerable position sent shockwaves to her system and another rush of wetness coated her thighs in anticipation for what was about to occur.

They had only done this a handful of times, each more spectacular than the previous. The position was dirty but extremely impassioned. It never ceased to create that effortless bond between them and this time would be no different.

Emma lowered her head into the mattress, baring her weight on her elbows as he deftly spread her cheeks and lowered his face between her quivering thighs, licking the length of her sex, tasting her potent orgasm on his lips.

He obscenely licked his lips of her essence, the flavor exploding on his tongue as he contorted his face in concentration, taking special care as he swiped the moisture backward, coating her puckered hole in her release.

His careful and ardent attention made her squirm in anticipation as she rubbed herself up against his attentions, silently begging  for more. He smirked proudly as she mewled softly in response to his actions. “ _So wet_.” He purred against the hallow of her back as he continued to stroke her earnestly.

“ _Please_ …” She begged, her body erupting in shivers at his touch.

“Tell me what you want Emma.” He mouthed hotly against her spine.

“Please.” She pleaded a bit more desperately. “Please fuck me.” She whimpered helplessly as he began to press his wet fingers against her puckered hole.

Killian’s lips turned up into a grin upon her request and he removed his fingers, slipping them between her damp folds, “do you want me to fuck you here?” He asked lowly.

“No.” She said hastily.

“Where do you need me love?” He asked again, his words dripping with lustful intent as he skimmed over the globe of one toned ass cheek until he prodded her back opening with a single digit. “Do you want me here?”

“ _Please!”_

Sensing the urgency, he wasted no time in sinking his finger into her back passage, gently massaging the ring of muscle as he worked it in and out of her, preparing her for his cock.

“ _More_.”

Killian quickly joined in with another finger, slowly spreading her, coating her in her body’s own natural lubricant as he felt her body relax to the intrusion.

“ _So tight_.” He murmured against her back as he pressed another finger inside her. _“Bloody perfect_.”

Emma moaned loudly, rocking herself back up into his touch, the feeling unmatched by anything she had ever felt before.

“Are you ready, love?” He asked, retracting his fingers just as smoothly as he had added them and laying himself across the entirety of her back, his fingers brushing a wet trail over every inch of sweat soaked skin he could manage.

“Yes.” She breathed, reaching back into his touch as he cupped her breast in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “ _Fuck me please…”_

Killian pressed wet open mouthed kisses onto her spine, each with as much ardor as the last until he reached her buttocks and caressed his hot opened palm against the curve of it. “As you wish.” He said, dabbing at the growing wetness between her legs and once again coating her backside in it.

Gently, he spread her legs and pushed her forward for better access before spitting into his hand and covering his cock with his saliva, wiping the remaining moisture against her eager back entrance.

Positioning his nub at her hip, he slowly guided the swollen head of his erection into her, stopping for a moment to let her adjust before easing himself the rest of the way in.

She was so unbelievably tight like this that he had to hold himself back every so often to keep from fucking her mercilessly.

They both gasped at the feeling, her own muffled against the mattress as he slowly retreated and thrust back in.

“So good.” He mumbled in prodigious praise. “So fucking good.” He acclaimed religiously against the steady motion of his hips meeting hers from behind, his hand worshipping any part of her body he could reach.

His touch was electric, burning her from the inside out as she pushed back against him, taking him further inside her with every single thrust. His breath was hot against her back as he moved his hand over the juncture of her thighs to stimulate the swollen bundle of nerves of her clit to complete submission.

“Let go Emma. Come for me.” He instructed headily as he increased the pressure on her heated clit, his hips never once faltering his pleasuring pace within her.

Emma screamed his name in rapture as she peaked, her entire body going rigid as she lazily bucked back against him riding out the waves of her orgasm.

The ferocity of Killian’s strokes inside her increased as sweat beat down his forehead with the exertion, his cock pulsing with every motion until his back arched, her name falling divinely from his lips as he spent himself inside her.

Exhausted, he collapsed over her heaving form, his breath heavy against her overly sensitive skin as she recovered from her own climax. Steading his breath, he pulled out, his seed leaking out upon removal as he bonelessly pulled her into his embrace, his hand sweeping through her sweaty locks as he pressed reverent kisses to her hair.

“You are glorious.” He said in complete awe as he gazed down upon her.

Emma smiled, a blush creeping back up into her cheeks at the comment, “You’re not so bad yourself, pirate.”


End file.
